


Nochebuena

by Luli



Series: Las desventuras de Lovino Vargas [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward First Times, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luli/pseuds/Luli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Navidad, la frustración sexual de Lovino alcanza niveles insoportables. Antonio no le da rollo y con su hermano liándose con Ludwig cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, el pobre italiano ya no puede más...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nochebuena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_way_right](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_way_right/gifts).



Lovino quería sexo. Era casi una necesidad fisiológica, porque en los cinco meses que llevaba saliendo con Antonio, lo más que cerca que habían estado de quitarse la ropa era en la playa. Y de eso hacía tres meses. Es que ni engatusándole para ver una película subida de tono lograba el italiano tocar un poco de carne, y eso que había sido una sugerencia del francés salido…

La verdad era que el italiano quería quitarse la virginidad como si fuese un calzoncillo sucio, pero Antonio no parecía demasiado por la labor. Y maldito fuera si eso no le frustraba hasta límites inesperados incluso para él, lo cual no evitaba que siguiese intentándolo con un ansia digna de admiración. En Nochebuena lo lograría, se había jurado a sí mismo. En Nochebuena se tiraría a Antonio aunque tuviese que atarle a la cama para lograrlo.

-¡Coge turrón, Lovi! –exclamó el motivo de su frustración sexual desde el salón, donde sonaban una serie de villancicos salidos del infierno cantados por vocecillas agudas que le provocaban dolor de cabeza.

El italiano salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia allí, ignorando a posta que en el sofá más pequeño estaba su hermano menor sentado en el regazo del alemán monstruoso al que hacía dos meses que llamaba novio. La mezcla de emociones le hizo rechinar los dientes, puesto que aunque por un lado quería cortarle los testículos al susodicho alemán por atreverse siquiera a tocar a su hermanito del alma, sabía que se moría de ganas de hacer lo mismo con su español.

Pero claro, Lovino no era ni la mitad de adorable que Feliziano, y no digamos siquiera que era físicamente incapaz de poner esa sonrisa atontada en su rostro más de medio segundo. Y ya no digamos gemir y abrazar mientras…

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojo carmesí y agarró lo primero que pilló para darle un trago antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de sus obscenos pensamientos. El cava le ardió en la garganta, pero al menos así tenía una excusa para que su rostro hubiese adquirido el tono aproximado de la camiseta de la selección española que Antonio se había puesto. Hablando del español, le miraba desde el sofá con aquellos increíbles ojos verdes.

-¿Lovi? –preguntó, tendiéndole un trozo de turrón.

En un atrevimiento sin precedentes, el italiano lo comió directamente de su mano como todo un hombre, lamiéndole ligeramente los dedos, a ver si así se daba por enterado. Pero cuando su expresión de lerdo sonriente no cambió un ápice, Lovino sintió el impulso de tirarse de los pelos hasta quedarse calvo, pero su pelo era demasiado bonito, así que no lo hizo. Lo cual no evitó que el impulso de agarrarle y desnudarle ahí en medio le hiciese apretar los dientes hasta que casi tuvo la sensación de que se los había agrietado.

Se dejó caer junto al español con hastío, dejando un espacio entre ellos lo bastante grande como para que Antonio lo notara. Se cruzó de brazos, cabreado, y miró la tele, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo porque tenía el volumen silenciado para que se oyesen perfectamente aquellos diabólicos villancicos. Y, por todos los medios, trató de ignorar a su hermano sentado en el regazo del rubio adicto a las patatas, a pesar de que sus risillas tontas eran bastante poco discretas.

“ _Cazzo_ ¸ Feliziano, iros a un hotel o algo” gruñó para sí, y un bufido se escapó de sus labios. Se clavó los dedos en su propio brazo hasta que estuvo seguro de que le habían salido marcas, y por fin Antonio pareció consciente de su mal humor.

-Alegra esa cara, que es Nochebuena –sonrió, con esa maldita sonrisa de idiota digna de un anuncio de pasta de dientes y que _no_ hacía que se le hiciesen las piernas plastilina-. ¡Alegría, alegría!

Sin embargo, la expresión de Lovino siguió siendo tan agria como un limón. Antonio le miró sin entender y se metió un polvorón entero en la boca, llenándose los carrillos, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la tele, a pesar de que Lovino estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El alto gemido que soltó de pronto Feliziano le hizo dar un salto. Casi en contra de su voluntad, giró el rostro hacia el sofá donde sabía que estaba su hermano…

Sintió ganas de ir al baño a vomitar. El monstruoso alemán estaba comiéndole la boca, y Feliziano no parecía poner ningún esfuerzo en evitar tamaña asquerosidad. Casi parecía que le gustara… ¡Si hasta se había colgado de su cuello como el madril que era! Sin pararse a pensar, agarró un trozo de turrón y lo espachurró entre los dedos, tentado a tirárselo al alemán a la cabeza. Total, tampoco era que fuese a ensuciarle el pelo, si estaba claro que lo tenía tan sucio que por eso se mantenía en el sitio cuando se lo echaba hacia atrás.

-Eh, iros a la habitación –bromeó Antonio, tirándoles la bola de papel que había envuelto el polvorón.

Lovino casi pudo escuchar un sonido de succión cuando aquellos dos se separaron, a cual más rojo.

-Eh… -titubeó el alemán, y Lovino frunció aún más el ceño (a pesar de que parecía imposible). Increíblemente, fue Feliziano el que se levantó, agarrando al otro de la mano, y tiró de él fuera del salón.

El mayor no pudo decir nada antes de que desaparecieran, dejándole solo con un Antonio que canturreaba aquellos diabólicos villancicos como un palurdo y engullía todo lo que se le ponía a tiro. Ni que se los fueran a robar…

El silencio, sólo roto por los puñeteros villancicos, se acabó volviendo incómodo. Al menos para el italiano, que fijó la vista en la tele. Echaban “La Sirenita”, y aunque no oía un pimiento, fijó la vista en la pantalla como si fuese lo más interesante de la habitación. Aunque, en realidad, lo que de verdad le interesaba estaba sentado a un metro suyo con los carrillos llenos de mazapanes. Seguía tentado a lanzarse sobre él y arrancarle la camiseta de la Roja, pero tenía su orgullo de macho y no lo haría.

-¿Lovi? –inquirió entonces el español, rompiendo el silencio. En algún momento había quitado los villancicos, pero el italiano no se había dado cuenta. Siguió mirando la pantalla, pero porque la película era de lo más interesante, no porque estuviese cabreado con Antonio. Para nada. El impulso de gritarle “¡Fóllame!” no le impedía dormir por las noches- ¿Te pasa algo?

El italiano respondió con un gruñido y cruzó las piernas además de los brazos, muy interesado en Sebastián el cangrejo siendo perseguido por un chef francés más feo que picio. Se daba un aire al amigo francés con nombre de señora de Antonio, eso sí...

Notaba la mirada de Antonio clavada en él, y honestamente, le daban ganas de reventarle la cara. O tirársele encima y arrancarle la ropa. No estaba muy seguro de cual. El silencio, que comenzaba a ser opresivo, fue roto por un gemido que sonó demasiado como Feliziano, y Lovino tuvo que contener el ansia de vomitar hasta la primera papilla.

-Parece que se lo están pasando bien -comentó el español con su habitual sonrisa estúpida, antes de meterse otro polvorón entero en la boca.

-El patatero le está dejando el culo a mi hermano como la bandera de Japón -gruñó Lovino, moviendo el pie de arriba abajo a tal velocidad que podría haber batido un nuevo record. “Y quiero que tú me hagas lo mismo, _¡stronzo di merda!_ ”

Tras unos instantes sin que Antonio respondiese nada, el italiano acabó por girarse hacia él, para encontrárselo mirándole con la boca abierta y tal expresión atontada que Lovino casi tuvo que contener un carcajada.

-¿De verdad crees que están...? Quiero decir, ¿que Feli y Lud...? -parpadeó varias veces como para tratar de dar sentido a lo que estaba diciendo. Lovino alzó una ceja, sin inmutarse.

-No, verás, están jugando a las canicas -rezongó, volviéndose una vez más hacia la película-. Claro que están follando como monos, para algo son hombres sanos y están saliendo.

Casi vomitó al decir aquello. ¿Cómo podía a un chico tan majo como su hermano gustarle aquella cosa rubia? No le cabía en la cabeza, y eso que Lovino era muy listo.

-Pero... pero... -balbuceó Antonio, aparentemente sin dar crédito. Lovino resopló y golpeó la mesa sin querer con el pie, haciendo que todas las marranadas que había sobre ella diesen un salto.

-¡Ah, _cazzo!_ -exclamó, seguro de que se había roto el pie descalzo. Antonio hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Lovino le gruñó como un perro y le disuadió. No tenía ánimos para que aquel idiota que no se enteraba de nada dijese cualquier tontería y le dejase más caliente que un horno de piedra.

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

-Me he roto el pie por cuatro sitios, gracias por preguntar -gruñó, con el pie entre las manos, tratando de alejar el dolor a base de masajes-. Ahora déjame en paz y vuelve a escuchar villancicos o lo que sea -devolvió toda su atención a la película, aunque le importaba más bien poco lo que aquella pelirroja con complejo de víctima hiciese con su vida.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó en su lugar, con su estúpido y nada atractivo rostro convertido en una mueca de preocupación.

El italiano respondió con un gruñido y se metió un mazapán en la boca. Descargó toda su furia en dicho mazapán, hasta el punto en que casi se le podía escuchar llorar de dolor al ser aplastado por las muelas de Lovino. Pero el italiano siguió masticando sin piedad, y luego pasó a torturar a un pobre polvorón que no tenía culpa de nada hasta que, por fin, Antonio pareció darse cuenta de que, en efecto, _no_ estaba bien.

Cualquier ser humano normal preguntaría la razón de su, por otro lado compresible, enfado, pero no. Antonio tenía que comportarse como el tonto del bote que era.

-¡Lovi, no te mueras! –exclamó, agarrándole el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de darle un abrazo que podría haberle roto las costillas por cinco sitios.

-¡Quita, gilipollas! –gritó el italiano, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que Antonio se cayese de culo al suelo mirándole con cara de pez- ¿A qué coño ha venido eso?

-Es que estás muy raro –el español le miró a los ojos sin moverse un centímetro y Lovino apartó la mirada. No por nada, sino porque aquellos ojos verdes brillantes iban a acabar dejándole ciego.

-Estoy normal –gruñó, cruzándose de brazos una vez más. Antonio se arrodilló y se apoyó en su regazo, sin dejar de mirarle-. ¿Ahora qué, tienes complejo de perro?

En lugar de ofenderse, como haría un ser humano normal con un cerebro normal con neuronas normales, Antonio sonrió, con esa sonrisa digna de anuncio de pasta de dientes en que se le iluminaba el rostro y provocaba que Lovino se quedase ciego unos momentos. Porque, desde luego, no le encantaba esa sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa no provocaba que quisiera comérselo a besos y abrazarle hasta el fin del mundo.

Y el muy idiota no se limitó a eso. Aún con la mejilla apoyada en su regazo, le abrazó la cintura y le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que Lovino se consideró capaz de soportar (que no era demasiado porque podría quedarse ciego con aquel resplandor), hasta que el joven italiano tuvo que volver la vista hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué coño te ha dado ahora? -refunfuñó, sin ser capaz de volver a enfrentarse aún a la mirada cegadora del español.

-Es que te quiero mucho, Lovi -dijo Antonio con su habitual sonrisa estúpida-. Me alegro de que pases las Navidades conmigo.

-B-bueno, claro que paso las Navidades contigo -replicó el italiano, cuyo acaloramiento no se debía en absoluto a que las palabras de Antonio le habían hecho muy feliz. En lo más mínimo-. _Fratello_ no quería volver a Italia e iba a pasar las fiestas con el patatero de todos modos... no estés tan contento por esto, imbécil.

Para su sorpresa, Antonio se separó un poco de él, sin llegar a soltar los brazos del todo pero evidentemente más lejos que antes. Lovino frunció el ceño y le miró sin entender, sólo para encontrarse que la sempiterna sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y que el pelo le cubría los ojos, haciéndole imposible determinar su expresión exacta.

-Así que es eso, ¿no...? -musitó el español, y a Lovino le costó unos instantes reconocer su voz sin el habitual tono jovial que la caracterizaba-. Como Feli quería pasar las Navidades con Lud, tú te quedas conmigo... lo entiendo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Lovino no entendía un pimiento- Claro que me quedo contigo, no voy a meterme con ellos en la habitación cuando están... -un escalofrío le recorrió ante el mero pensamiento de que lo que estarían haciendo su hermano y el patatero en aquel preciso momento- Por dios, pero qué asco -tuvo que frotarse los brazos para quitarse la sensación de absoluta repulsa que se había hecho presa de su persona.                                                                      

Notó el regazo frío cuando Antonio se incorporó. Le miró sin entender una mierda, pero el español seguía con la mirada gacha. Una sonrisa triste se abrió paso por sus labios, y Lovino se perdió más todavía.

-Así es como están las cosas... -musitó, y una vez más al italiano se le hizo rarísimo escucharle con un tono tan serio en la voz- Lamento haberte molestado, Lovino.

El italiano tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo, Antonio ya estaba en la puerta del salón, dispuesto a salir. Lovino se levantó tan deprisa que tropezó con sus propios pies y casi se comió el suelo, pero por suerte recuperó el equilibrio y logró alcanzar al español a tiempo.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios te ha dado? -jadeó, notando una horrible opresión en el pecho- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Antonio ni siquiera se volvió para responderle.

-Lamento haberte molestado todos estos meses -suspiró, y aunque el tono de su voz intentaba ser jovial, Lovino tendría que estar sordo para no darse cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de ser el habitual tono atontadamente feliz que tenía el español. Y Lovino tenía muy buen oído, muchas gracias-. No tienes por qué aguantarme...

-Deja de decir gilipolleces y pon tu culo en ese sofá -gruñó el italiano, dándole una suave patada en la pantorrilla por encima de los pantalones negros de deporte-. ¿Se puede saber que gilipolleces estás pensando? Mira que eres imbécil... -refunfuñando entre dientes, Lovino se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dejarse caer de nuevo en el sofá. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se vio rodeado por los brazos de Antonio y se detuvo al momento- ¿Pero qué...?

-Lovi... -musitó el español, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. El italiano alzó las manos para asirse con suavidad a los brazos de Antonio, casi deseando que jamás se moviesen de ahí. Porque era calentito, no tenía nada que ver con que su corazón había dado un salto mortal en su pecho y aparentemente había decidido que bailar la conga era una buena idea-. Dios, Lovi, te quiero... -dijo el español, el voz tan baja que, si no hubiese sido porque le tenía justo al lado de la oreja, Lovino no le hubiese oído. En aquel momento su corazón decidió que bailar la conga era demasiado cansado y se detuvo por completo- Te quiero muchísimo.

-A... ¿A qué viene eso ahora, idiota? -preguntó el italiano, atropellando las palabras. Era imposible negar que su rostro se había puesto rojo como un tomate a causa de las palabras de Antonio, pero maldito fuera si estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-¿Tú me quieres? -dijo el español en su lugar. Lovino aflojó levemente el agarre de sus manos y giró el cuello todo lo que pudo para mirarle, aunque sólo era capaz de  verle el cogote dado que seguía con el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Desde aquel día en la playa no me has dicho que me quieres -musitó, apretándole un poco más fuerte. El italiano no se quejó-. Y en aquel momento dijiste “creo”...

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha dado? -gruñó Lovino, zafándose del abrazo de Antonio para obligarle a sentarse de vuelta en el sofá. El español le miró confundido, pero incluso en aquel momento, en su habitualmente jovial rostro había una sombra de tristeza. Lovino no pensaba permitir aquello- Deja de pensar, no se te da bien.

-Llevas toda la Nochebuena cabreado... -dijo, con la vista gacha. El italiano entornó la mirada, con los brazos en jarras, sin sentarse. ¿Pero cómo de espeso podía llegar a ser aquel tipo?

-No estoy cabreado, estoy jodidamente frustrado, muchas gracias –resopló, golpeando el suelo con el pie. El español le miró sin entender-. Tú te andas planteando tonterías y yo ando aquí más caliente que el palo de un churrero. ¿Eres así de gilipollas o es que te entrenas?

-No son tonterías... -murmuró, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo cuando las palabras de Lovino penetraron en su cerebro- ¿Caliente...?

El italiano se puso aún más rojo que antes y se dio la vuelta, sin acabar de creerse que hubiese dicho aquello en alto. Aunque ya no tenía remedio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con “caliente”?

-¿Es que te lo tengo que deletrear? -Lovino quería que se abriese el suelo y se lo tragase la tierra ahí mismo. No era demasiado pedir, ¿verdad? Estaba seguro de que se habían dado casos en algún momento de la historia. Perséfone era un ejemplo perfecto de ello- Llevamos cinco meses saliendo y lo más que hemos hecho ha sido besarnos en tu cama. Tengo una frustración que no puedo con ella -gimió en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Caerse muerto ahí mismo sería menos doloroso que... aquello.

Antonio le miró con los ojos como platos. O mejor dicho, como fuentes de fiesta de cien personas con banda musical y bailes regionales. Muerto de vergüenza, Lovino le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse a su habitación a meterse bajo la cama hasta que todo cayese en el olvido o algo similar. “Por el amor del cielo, Lovino Vargas, ¿es que no sabes mantener la boca cerrada? Tendrías que tragarte tus necesidades como el macho que eres y no ir a llorarle en cuanto te cuesta un poco. ¡Nenaza!”

-¡Lovi! -exclamó el español sin embargo, y eso le detuvo en el acto apenas a unos pasos de la puerta- ¿De verdad quieres...?

-¿Que te crees que soy de piedra o algo? -se quejó el italiano, y no sonó como un gimoteo en absoluto. Para nada. Era un quejido de lo más digno.

Lovino se quedó quieto unos segundos, a la espera de que Antonio hiciese o dijese algo que le hiciera quedarse, pero en vista del silencio, salió a toda prisa y se encerró en su habitación muerto de vergüenza durante no supo cuanto tiempo.

Lo que sí que supo fue que ya se había puesto bastante oscuro cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- _Fratello!_ Me voy con Ludwig a cenar fuera, ¿vale? -esa era la voz de Feliziano. Lovino, que aún estaba revolcándose en su vergüenza, tardó unos segundos en procesar aquella información, pero en cuanto el concepto “Feliziano+Patatero+cena fuera” penetró en su cerebro, saltó de la cama tan deprisa que casi se partió los dientes contra el suelo.

Prácticamente arrancó la puerta en su prisa por detener a su hermano antes de que hiciese algo estúpido, pero tardó demasiado y para cuando estuvo en el pasillo, la puerta de entrada se había cerrado. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Seguro que el patatero llevaba a Feliziano a comer patatas. O salchichas. ¡Por dios, le iba a comer la salchicha! El italiano tuvo que contener una arcada.

-¡Lovi! -exclamó Antonio a su espalda, ignorando por completo el momento de absoluta desdicha que el italiano estaba viviendo.

-¿¡Por qué no les has detenido!? -logró articular Lovino, girándose hacia el español muy resentido. Antonio le miró con ojos de pez.

-¿Por qué tendría que haberles detenido?

Lovino resopló y se metió en el salón, a ver si echaban algo en la tele que le distrajese de aquella pesadilla. Pero lo único que echaban era programas cutres con actuaciones de artistas que no conocía nadie presentados por Ane Igartiburu. Apagó el aparato antes de que se le friese el cerebro. Si escuchaba La Macarena una sola vez más iba a entrar en estado vegetativo.

-Bueno, no es tan raro pasar la Nochebuena con las personas que quieres, ¿no? -preguntó Antonio, sentándose a su lado. Lovino apartó la cara- ¡Además, volverán para cuando demos los regalos! -añadió, señalando el opulento árbol de Navidad que Feliziano y él se habían pasado dos días decorando, a pesar de las quejas de Lovino de que perdía muchas hojas falsas y tendrían que barrerlas luego. Bajo el árbol había tal cantidad de regalos que creyó por un momento que volvía a tener cinco años y que tenía un regalo de cada miembro de su extensa familia.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa, los regalos? -bufó el italiano, clavando la mirada en su reflejo en la oscura pantalla plana de la tele- El patatero le va a hacer mil guarradas a mi hermano, pero a ti sólo te importan los regalos -Es que no tenía la decencia ni de quitarle el calentón, maldito español idiota que no...

Las maldiciones internas de Lovino se detuvieron al momento. Todo su cerebro se puso en pausa, de hecho, cuando los labios de Antonio se posaron sobre los suyos por sorpresa. Normalmente le apartaría de un empujón, para nada avergonzado, y Antonio tendría que insistir un par de veces hasta que el italiano aceptase por fin, porque desde luego que aquel programa de pesca estaba muy interesante. Pero en aquel momento no había nada en la tele y, honestamente, Lovino le necesitaba como respirar. Así que le dejó hacer, y cuando el español se le puso encima, encerrándole entre sus brazos, apenas se resistió. Sólo un poco, por orgullo, pero Antonio le conocía lo bastante como para saber que, si de verdad quisiera que le dejase en paz, como mínimo le daría un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Así que, con las rodillas de Antonio a cada lado de sus muslos, y con sus manos apoyadas en el sofá a ambos lados de su cabeza, Lovino le echó los brazos al cuello y le impidió alejarse más de un milímetro, aunque Antonio parecía haberse pegado a él con pegamento. No es que Lovino tuviese alguna queja.

El español prolongó el beso durante lo que a Lovino se le antojó una eternidad. Una eternidad que sabía mejor que los tomates de la huerta de su abuelo. El italiano enredó los dedos en los rizos castaños de Antonio, sorprendiéndose una vez más por su sedosa suavidad, pero se quedó completamente paralizado cuando la mano de su novio se deslizó bajo su camiseta en una caricia que envió escalofríos a cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué...? -murmuró, sorprendido, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando el pulgar del español le acarició el pezón mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja. Las manos de Antonio nunca habían pasado de su cintura, y ahora le estaba metiendo mano con todo el descaro del mundo. Al italiano se le escapó un gemido y Antonio rió, pasando a depositar pequeños besos por su cuello.

Lovino fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que gemir entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquella sensación desconocida tan inesperadamente placentera. Superaba todas sus expectativas con creces. ¡Y Lovino no era ningún virgencillo sin experiencia! El hecho de que hubiese decidido esperar un poco para tener relaciones no implicaba nada. Nada en absoluto, no era...

Dio un bote cuando la mano de Antonio, que hasta el momento había estado revoloteando por su pecho, acariciándole aquí y allá, se coló inesperadamente en sus pantalones, _en sus calzoncillos_ , y comenzó a deslizarse por... _eso_ con todo el descaro del mundo.

- _Ma che cazzo fai!?_ -exclamó en su italiano natal, incapaz de de hilar dos palabras seguidas de cualquier otro modo. Para su más absoluta frustración, Antonio sacó la mano casi al instante y Lovino jadeó unos instantes antes de mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres que pare? -preguntó, preocupado.

-Si paras te mato, _stronzo di merda_ -gruñó el italiano, notando como el corazón le latía tan fuerte contra el pecho que le iba a partir las costillas de un momento a otro. Le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le besó lo más intensamente que fue capaz porque Lovino era todo un macho.

Antonio se rió, con aquella risa que definitivamente _no_ le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, y se alejó un instante. Antes de que Lovino pudiese quejarse, se quitó la camiseta de un tirón, dejándola tirada de cualquier modo en el suelo (¡su camiseta de la selección española!) y se pegó de nuevo al italiano, que gimió contra su boca cuando volvió a acariciarle ahí. Nadie le había tocado ahí jamás, y desde luego, él tampoco lo había hecho pensando en Antonio. Para nada. _Niente_.

Convertido en una masa jadeante a la que se le escapaban gemidos que definitivamente no iba a oír hasta la vecina del cuarto, no se resistió cuando Antonio le empujó suavemente hasta que se tumbó de espaldas en el sofá. Aún sentado sobre sus rodillas, el español siguió acariciándole _aquello_ , y le subió la camiseta hasta el cuello para empezar a depositar besos por su pecho, lo cual desde luego no tuvo nada que ver con el incremento de los decibelios de sus gemidos. A ese paso, le iban a oír hasta en la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Lovi… -murmuró el español antes de lamerle un pezón con la punta de la lengua. Lovino respondió con un inteligente gemido y se mordió el brazo con fuerza para intentar ahogar aquellos sonidos indeseados. La risita de Antonio vibró contra su sensible piel y fue incapaz de resistirse cuando le cogió de la mano para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño- No hagas eso. Me gusta oírte.

Y con eso, cualquier escaso pensamiento racional que quedara en la mente del italiano desapareció para ser sustituido por una neblina de deseo que no quería que se acabara jamás. Porque, oh joder, Antonio era bueno. Muy bueno. Obscenamente bueno.

No se resistió cuando el español se alejó, aunque soltó un gemido frustrado justo antes de que este le quitara los pantalones a toda prisa. El ya sonrojado rostro del italiano se calentó aún más cuando se encontró desnudo de cintura para abajo ante el escrutinio de los ojos verdes de Antonio, y cuando este retomó sus besos, descendiendo lentamente hacia _ahí_ , apretó las rodillas en un gesto muy de machos que para nada recordaba a una chica adolescente. Para nada. El español rió de nuevo y le separó las piernas con gentileza para posicionarse entre ellas y seguir aquel camino de besos, mientras con las manos le acariciaba el pecho, el cuello, las mejillas, los labios. Cuando Antonio se llevó _eso_ a la boca, Lovino dio un bote acompañado de un chillido que ni siquiera se molestó en esconder. Había chillado porque la lengua de Antonio había comenzado a hacer cosas con _eso_ que deberían ser ilegales. Le rodeaba la punta, luego trazaba la longitud siguiendo el relieve de las venas, lo rodeaba con los labios y succionaba, jugueteaba con _aquello otro_ , haciéndolo rodar entre los dedos, y por dios que en aquel momento Lovino se sentía como si se hubiese transformado en gelatina. Con el mismo temblequeo y todo.

Con aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas y tan intensas, no duró ni cinco minutos antes de descargarse completamente en, oh mierda, la boca de Antonio, que sonrió como un bobo y ¿¡se lo había tragado!? Oh dios, se lo había tragado. Lovino se tapó la cara con las manos y gimió, queriendo fundirse con el sofá. Una vez más, el estúpido español le apartó las manos con una sonrisa Profident y le besó los labios. Un pensamiento de asco se le cruzó fugazmente por la mente, pero pronto se le olvidó cuando Antonio le estrechó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo.

-Te quiero, Lovi –murmuró en su oído, y al italiano se le escapó un suspiro de satisfacción. Le abrazó con bastante poca fuerza, aún sintiendo los músculos como una masa informe, y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Antonio. En un gesto de atrevimiento sin precedentes, le dio un mordisquito en el hombro y Antonio se puso tenso un instante antes de soltar otra risa.

-No es justo… -murmuró el italiano, cuando su mente por fin se dignó a funcionar con cierta coherencia.

-¿El qué? –ronroneó (¡ronroneó!) Antonio, y Lovino podía notar su sonrisa a pesar de no verle el rostro. El techo era muy interesante en aquel momento.

-Que yo… _eso_ , pero tú no –dijo, con un gemido que, que coño, era de vergüenza. Toda la del mundo.

Antonio prácticamente dio un salto y le miró con los ojos como platos. Lovino se quedó abstraído mirándole un momento. El español tenía las mejillas de color rosa, la piel dorada brillante por el sudor, y algunos mechones de pelo se le habían pegado a la frente. Y era la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida.

-¿Lovi?

-Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ¿vale? –admitió, destruyendo parte de su orgullo en el proceso. Volvió a taparse la cara con las manos cuando Antonio volvió a sonreír, con aquella sonrisa suya que le hacía el estómago chiribitas.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien –le acarició el pelo con tanta ternura que se derritió del todo. “A la mierda todo ya.”

-No, sí que pasa –replicó, apretando los labios. Le ordenó a sus gelati-brazos que funcionasen de una vez y logró incorporarse, pillando a Antonio de sorpresa, y logró invertir las posiciones. Se sentó sobre las rodillas del español y le miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer a partir de ahí. Antonio le miró con los labios entreabiertos, y Lovino no estaba seguro si era por sorpresa o por expectativa, pero se quedó un segundo más de lo que debería admirando el cuerpo bien formado de su _novio_. Estaba claro que todas las horas que se pasaba jugando al fútbol habían dado su fruto, porque aún en aquella postura relajada sus abdominales estaban marcados como una perfecta tableta de chocolate a la que quería darle un mordisco.

Y eso hizo, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo que antes, si es que aquello era posible. Le mordisqueó la piel del vientre, degustando el sabor salado de su piel _con deleite_ ¸ cuando sabía que debería haberle dado asco. Pero nada de Antonio podía darle asco. Lamió el hueco que había entre los abdominales, subiendo despacio hasta su pecho, donde titubeó un segundo antes de, con toda su valentía italiana, darle un lametón al enhiesto pezón del español. Y Antonio gimió. No tan fuerte como Lovino, de acuerdo, pero el italiano lo escuchó perfectamente, y las cosas que le hizo a su estómago no tenían nombre. Vale, sí tenían nombre, pero no quería pensar en ello ahora.

La sangre que en aquel momento no se concentraba en su rostro se apresuró a volver a su entrepierna, que se presionaba en aquel momento contra la del español y, oh dios él también estaba igual. Al menos eso le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Esperaba. Por favor, que lo estuviera haciendo bien y que no se hubiese puesto así pensando en la paella que se iban a comer al día siguiente. Le dio un par de lametones más antes de pasarse al otro pezón, lo que provocó en Antonio otro gemido de iguales proporciones que poco hizo por mantener el reparto de sangre en su cuerpo en proporciones sanas.

Recordando lo que había hecho el español minutos antes, le acarició los costados con las manos, recorriendo despacio los duros músculos que agraciaban a su novio, y se sintió un poco como un espagueti. En un ataque de genialidad, le mordisqueó la clavícula, logrando que la espalda de Antonio se arqueara un poco, y le lamió el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, que también mordisqueó. Tan cerca de su boca podía oír por fin los jadeos del español, que no parecía demasiado disgustado por lo que estaba haciendo, así que se atrevió a seguir más allá. Besó su camino hasta la comisura de sus labios antes de invadir su boca, algo titubeante, y cuando Antonio le correspondió con un gemido ahogado, se armó de valor y le desabrochó el pantalón como buenamente pudo para meterle la mano bajo el calzoncillo y acariciar su longitud. Que seguía. Y seguía. ¿Aquello era normal?

Antonio le mordisqueó el labio y le sujetó por la cintura, impidiéndole alejarse aún en el caso remoto de que Lovino hubiese tenido tal intención. El italiano se pegó todo lo que pudo al español, a pesar de que la mano con la que le estaba acariciando se interponía entre ellos, y la camiseta le impedía notar la piel caliente de Antonio contra la suya y…

“A la mierda.”

Se incorporó de golpe, sacando la mano del pantalón de Antonio tan deprisa que el español gimió en protesta, se quitó la camiseta, tirándola a algún punto del salón (no le importaba demasiado, la verdad), y volvió a pegarse a Antonio como una lapa. Mucho mejor. No se paró a pensar en que su cuerpo paliducho y escuchimizado posiblemente era la cosa más antierótica de la historia de lo antierótico, casi a la altura de Carmen de Mairena en bikini, porque la piel de Antonio contra la suya se sentía como el puñetero paraíso en la tierra.

-Lovi… -gimió el español cuando volvió a meter la mano en su pantalón y a retomar las rítimicas caricias- Me estás matando.

¿Qué significaba eso? Una oleada de pánico recorrió el cuerpo del italiano, que se apartó de un salto. Lo estaba haciendo mal, seguro. ¿Cómo había pensado que él podía _excitar_ (oh dios lo había dicho) a Antonio?¿Al estúpido, embobado y perfecto Antonio?

Lovino fue súbitamente consciente de su desnudez y se tapó como pudo con los brazos, con ganas de chillar como una maldita colegiala pillada desnuda en el maldito vestuario del maldito instituto de la maldita acera de enfrente, y buscó su ropa a toda prisa. Ahí estaba, lo bastante cerca. Podría taparse si se daba prisa y a lo mejor así Antonio no le cogería aún más asco, con suerte. Aunque Lovino no tenía demasiada suerte y seguro que después de ver sus brazos de espagueti demasiado cocido Antonio ahora prefería tirarse a un holandés antes que a él. Seguro.

Se levantó tan deprisa que se le enganchó el pie con la alfombra y se cayó de boca al suelo, con las puntas de los dedos a pocos centímetros de su arrugada camiseta. Se arrastró patéticamente para poder alcanzarla y se apresuró a ponérsela por encima. Tenía la etiqueta delante de la nariz, pero ahora mismo le daba lo mismo. Tironeando para taparse las vergüenzas, buscó sus pantalones, pero no estaban por ningún lado. ¿Dónde demonios los había tirado Antonio? Oh dios, iba a odiarle, iba a dejarle, y Lovino iba a morirse ahí mismo porque…

Los brazos de Antonio le rodearon desde atrás en un abrazo tan apretado que le dejó sin respiración. O a lo mejor fue notar al español lo que le robó el aire de los pulmones. En cualquier caso, el corazón de Lovino se detuvo, se olvidó de seguir con la combinación inhalar-exhalar-inhalar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que trató de tragarse pero falló miserablemente. Como en todo.

-Déjame… -murmuró con un sollozo patético, muy acorde con él, la verdad. Se revolvió sin muchas ganas y Antonio le apretó un poco más fuerte. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se mordió el labio para ahogar el hipido que definitivamente destruiría el escaso respeto que aún debía quedarle a Antonio por su patética persona.

-No.

Una negativa firme y concisa que no hizo otra cosa que destruir aquel vanal intento de no llorar del todo e hizo que Lovino se convirtiese en un mar de hipidos, mocos y lágrimas. Si Antonio no le veía antierótico antes, seguro que ahora sí. Seguro…

Los dedos del español se enredaron en el pelo del italiano y le acariciaron suavemente, deslizando las uñas por su cuero cabelludo con infinita ternura. Las lágrimas aumentaron su velocidad y Lovino temió deshidratarse.

-No llores –murmuró, con voz suave, dulce, como sólo Antonio sabía, y al menos logró que Lovino dejase de moquear-. No llores –repitió, y las lágrimas se detuvieron. Los hombros aún le temblaban un poco y aún seguía sintiéndose como una mierda consigo mismo, pero el pánico al menos había desaparecido-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, aún con suavidad, como si estuviese hablando con un animalillo asustado.

-Yo… -Lovino sorbió de forma muy poco atractiva y se dio una patada mental. “Eso, haz que te tenga más asco.”- No quiero que me odies, ¿vale?

Se hizo el silencio. Se prolongó diez segundos. Veinte. Un minuto. Y de repente el rostro de Antonio estaba frente al suyo, aún con los brazos en torno a sus hombros de algún modo, mirándole con cara de alelado.

-¿Odiarte? –parpadeó varias veces totalmente perdido- No podría odiarte ni en un millón de años, Lovi –sonrió, finalmente le soltó y se arrodilló delante de él. Le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar y Lovino dejó reposar la mejilla contra la palma de la mano del español, aún hipeando de cuando en cuando-. Te quiero muchísimo, Lovi. Más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie. Así que no tengas miedo, ¿vale?

-Pero…

-El miedo escénico es normal –le interrumpió, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, en círculos relajantes que hicieron desaparecer toda la tensión que había en los hombros del italiano-. Lo sé, créeme. Pero lo estabas haciendo de fábula –sonrió, con aquella sonrisa cegadora, y por una vez Lovino no apartó la mirada. Se perdió en los ojos verdes de Antonio y, guiado por un impulso, se inclinó hacia delante y le besó con todo lo que tenía.

Y Antonio le correspondió con todo lo que tenía, a pesar de que el impulso de Lovino hizo que cayese de espaldas sobre la alfombra. No importaba. Lovino se aposentó sobre él, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, y se apretó contra su pecho, enredando los dedos en sus suaves rizos con tanta necesidad que creyó haberle arrancado varios mechones. Antonio no se quejó de modo alguno, y deslizó la mano por la curva de su espalda hasta agarrarle el trasero con las dos manos. Lovino dio un respingo, pero no se quejó y de hecho soltó un gemido complacido. La camiseta volvía a molestarle.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Antonio quitó las manos de sus posaderas para tirar de los bajos de la camiseta hacia arriba. Lovino se incorporó lo justo y necesario para quitársela del todo y tirarla hacia el olvido.

-Los pantalones… -musitó, pero el español ya estaba quitándoselos a tirones como podía sin quitar a Lovino de encima. Logró deshacerse de ellos, pero los calzoncillos eran algo más complicado.

Armándose de valor, el italiano se deslizó por las piernas de Antonio, enganchando los bóxers y deslizándolos por las piernas del español lo más deprisa que pudo, hasta que ambos estuvieron tal y como dios les trajo al mundo sobre la mullida alfombra naranja.

-Antonio… -murmuró Lovino entre dientes, volviendo a tenderse sobre su español (porque era suyo), besándole de nuevo con toda la necesidad que sentía. Movió las caderas, lo que provocó que su erección (dios, también había dicho eso) se frotase contra la de Antonio y le provocase un cortocircuito cerebral de proporciones catastróficas.

Antonio, algo más entero que Lovino (pero no demasiado), introdujo la mano entre ellos y tomó ambos miembros entre sus dedos, frotándolos juntos de arriba abajo con movimientos rítmicos. Aquello era aún mejor que cuando se la había… _eso_ antes, y aquello había sido jodidamente increíble.

Lovino hizo todo lo posible por no convertirse en un peso muerto sobre Antonio, pero su cerebro era papilla y todo sonido que era capaz de emitir se había reducido a gemidos decibélicos que seguro que iban a hacer que la vecina llamase a la policía. Pero maldito fuera si le importaba algo en aquel momento.

Justo cuando creía que no iba a soportarlo más, Antonio paró. ¡Paró! Logró recomponerse lo bastante para dedicarle una mirada envenenada, pero no fue capaz de mantenerla demasiado tiempo al oír sus jadeos, al ver su rostro, sonrojado y sudoroso, y el brillo de sus ojos verdes que le indicaba que aquello no acababa ahí. El español le besó antes de apartarle con suavidad y dejarle sentado sobre los talones. Anonadado, el italiano le observó salir del salón, parpadeando como un idiota. Estuvo de vuelta antes de que pudiera contar hasta tres (en el remoto caso de que recordara el orden de los números), con un pequeño botecito entre los dedos. Lovino le miró con ojos de pez, sin entender.

-Yo, uh, bueno, he cogido esto del cuarto de Feli… -dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Lovino tardó cinco segundos en entenderlo, y entonces la otra mitad de su sangre se asentó en sus mejillas- Si no quieres podemos seguir por donde…

Lovino se levantó de forma muy poco elegante, tropezándose con la mesa en el proceso, y asió la mano con la que agarraba el botecito.

-¿Duele mucho? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, mil escenarios pasándosele por la cabeza. No quería que aquello se estropease porque el culo le empezase a doler.

-Si lo hago bien, no –respondió, nervioso. Antonio estaba nervioso. Lovino logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le apretó la mano.

-Entonces más te vale hacerlo bien, idiota –dijo, aún sonriendo. Antonio le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le abrazó al instante, rodeándole por completo.

-Dios, Lovino, te amo.

El italiano enterró el rostro en su cuello y no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Eh… échate bocabajo –dijo el español, con las mejillas tan rojas como la camiseta de la selección.

A Lovino le temblaban las rodillas (y las manos, y todo el cuerpo en general) cuando obedeció. Se tumbó bocabajo, con la mejilla apoyada en los brazos, el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que lo podía oír. Antonio se arrodilló tras él y le masajeó las nalgas con manos temblorosas. Lovino cerró los ojos, esperándose el dolor de un momento a otro, pero todo lo que sintió fue como algo frío se deslizaba sobre _eso otro_. Tragó saliva y dio un respingo cuando Antonio deslizó un dedo dentro con cuidado.

-¿Te duele?

Negó con la cabeza, con los párpados aún firmemente apretados. No, no dolía. Era raro, pero no del todo desagradable. De hecho, era genial. Cuando Antonio comenzó a mover el dedo, tocó cierto punto y se le escapó un gemido. Antonio le besó el cuello y Lovino se derritió del todo.

-Relájate.

Si se relajaba más iba a convertirse en pudin. Dio un salto cuando notó como _otro_ dedo se deslizaba junto al otro, y aquello pasó a ser algo más incómodo, no desagradable, pero rallaba lo doloroso.

-Antonio… -logró decir ente jadeos. El español se detuvo al instante, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse, y cuando Lovino creyó estar listo, movió un poco el trasero. Antonio retomó el movimiento de inmediato, y se convirtió en una de las experiencias más increíbles de su vida, tal y como atestiguaban sus gemidos. Pero estaba seguro de que lo mejor estaba aún por llegar, tal como atestiguó el tercer dedo que introdujo- ¿Tanto? –se las apaño para musitar.

-No quiero que te duela nada –la voz de Antonio sonaba entrecortada por la excitación. Lovino sólo podía pensar en lo que estaba por llegar.

Y llegó lo bastante pronto. Antes de lo que se hubiese esperado, Antonio sacó los dedos, dejando a Lovino sintiéndose terriblemente expuesto. La desagradable sensación sólo duró un instante, porque el español le agarró de las caderas y le alzó el trasero. Nervioso, el italiano contuvo la respiración cuando notó como el miembro de Antonio se presionaba contra su entrada.

-Voy a…

-No lo digas –jadeó el italiano, haciendo todo lo posible por no morirse de vergüenza y fracasando miserablemente. Logró apoyarse sobre su tembloroso codo, incorporándose lo bastante como para poder girar el cuello y mirar a Antonio. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo pegado a la frente y al cuello, y los labios entreabiertos.

Metió la punta y Lovino gimió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, su brazo perdiendo la fuerza y provocando que su rostro cayese sobre la alfombra, ahogando aquellos vergonzosos sonidos en cierto modo. Que sensación tan… Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar un adjetivo que le hiciese justicia. Lentamente, Antonio fue metiendo el resto, dándole tiempo a ajustarse, y llegó un momento en que notó sus caderas contra las nalgas.

-Ya está todo –le costó entenderle entre los jadeos.

-Que no lo digas –gimió el italiano, que comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar de forma regular. Antonio volvió a besarle el cuello y comenzó a moverse muy despacio. Demasiado despacio. Insoportablemente despacio. Meneó las caderas para instarle a ir más rápido, y pareció pillar la indirecta, porque aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta que Lovino ni siquiera era capaz de mantener sus fluidos en su sitio.

Y cuando comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna, perdió completamente la cabeza y se corrió a los veinte segundos. A la mierda la alfombra.

-Lovi… -jadeó Antonio, aún embistiendo con fuerza, clavándole los dedos. Todo lo que el joven fue capaz de responder fueron una serie de gemidos discontinuos.

Poco tardó el español en correrse también y colapsar sobre Lovino, jadeando con tanta fuerza como si hubiese corrido una maratón. En otras circunstancias, el italiano se hubiese quejado del peso opresivo, pero aún le sentía dentro, y sentía su calor y, oh dios, podría morirse ahí mismo y no tendría ningún arrepentimiento que llevarse a la tumba.

Bueno, puede que uno.

De algún modo, logró girarse lo bastante como para encarar al español, que le miraba con los ojos brillantes y satisfechos, completamente exhausto. Sacó un brazo de debajo de él y le rodeó el cuello para atraerle más cerca.

-Te quiero –murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarle.

 

* * *

 

-¿Y esa mancha? –preguntó el patatero cuando volvieron, a las dos horas.

Lovino y Antonio habían se habían duchado juntos, y ahora Lovino estaba tirado bocabajo sobre el regazo de Antonio porque aunque _no le dolía_ , sí que era raro sentarse. Habían limpiado lo mejor que habían podido, pero la prueba del delito se quedaría marcada en la alfombra para siempre. Lovino enrojeció de vergüenza y enterró el rostro en la barriga de Antonio, demasiado satisfecho como para soltarle cualquier burrada al armario ropero.

-Lud, esas cosas no se preguntan –rió Feliziano, dándole un golpecito a su (agh) novio en el brazo. El alemán tardó un segundo en comprenderlo y enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, lo que le hizo parecer un guiri recién salido de la playa-. Bueno, qué, ¿abrimos los regalos? –preguntó el italiano menor como si no hubiese pasado nada, y sin esperar a que respondieran, se abalanzó bajo el árbol y comenzó a mirar etiquetas, plantando los regalos ante cada uno como si fuese un crío pequeño.

De pronto, Lovino se encontró rodeado de al menos seis paquetes de diversos tamaños, que abrió sin moverse de donde estaba, con la barbilla cómodamente reposando sobre el muslo de Antonio. Un libro de cocina de parte del patatero (maldita fuera, era un buen libro), varios comics de parte de Feliziano y una camisa rosa, también de parte de Feliziano.

Quedaban dos regalos de parte de Antonio, que dejó para el final. Uno era un peluche de un tomate con ojos de anime, bastante mono, del tamaño de un cojín, que dejó a un lado. El siguiente… unos pantalones blancos. Se giró para mirar a su novio con los ojos como platos.

-Nos conocimos por esos pantalones, así que me pareció una buena idea –explicó, con su sonrisa profident, enroscado en la bufanda de la selección que le había regalado Lovino.

-Nos conocimos porque me destrozaste los pantalones _al atropellarme_ –le recordó el italiano. Antonio abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lovino se incorporó y le besó rápidamente. Y luego procedió a enterrar el rostro en el tomate de peluche-.  _Stronzo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy consciente de que no es Nochebuena ni de lejos, pero yo soy como las reposiciones de los Simpson, así que nada, a aguantarse xDD Esta colección tendrá algunos relatos independientes más, todos de Spamano porque Spamano es amor.  
> Dios, me encanta escribir porno desde el punto de vista de Lovi, es que es genial xDDD  
> Gh, no sé taggear e_e


End file.
